batheofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:X TiFiona
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Batheo Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Batheo Wikia Like the template i built for the Hero's? I am still working on it so please post discussions to the talk page. I will most likely be reorganizing the pages through the Category's. So dont be surprised. As such i will also be redefining page names to allow for users to get to the information alot quicker. I will be marking pages that need to be deleted with the template for processing. Wikia rank If possible could i be promoted to a higher rank? Goldbishop 12:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Higher Rank Sysop and/or Beaurocrat. Category:Heros/Mercenary *I have made a category to include Mercenaries already. Category:Mercenary is the Mercenary Category. As well, by changing it to the form you have made, all the Hero Template(s) will require modification. Setting up a sub-page to a Category like that should only be done when making a page that supports the main page, such as Template:Documentation creates a subpage '/doc' to the page it is included on. This subpage is then transcluded into the mainpage so that it can only be edited from its page instead of the mainpage. *I would advise against this structure style as it will end up in problems occuring later on when more templates are developed and current templates being used. Promote Users :You could goto and potentially promote from there. Otherwise, you will need to go to and in the user section see if there is a place to promote members. With the wikia site they may have a management interface that will allow you to do that from there. Request for Promotion :Would you promote this user! Here is a link to his message to me. As Admin i cant promote to Admin, only Beauracrats (how ever you spell ;)) can do so. Original Message left on my talk board. :If you find that a template is in need of creation, just let me know and i will be more than happy to do so. :Goldbishop 03:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC)